


What is normal now?

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Platonic Relationships, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 4: “I’ve missed this.”Jeremy and Michael begin hanging out again after the play.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 5





	What is normal now?

The January after the SQUIP-cident, Jeremy and Michael started playing Apocalypse of the Damned again. They were still trying to make things feel “normal” again, and they hoped the game could achieve some of that normalcy.

“You ready, Player 2?” Michael asked.

“Must I be Player 2 again, Micah?”

“It’s my Wii, so I get the first remote. That automatically makes me Player 1.” Michael replied.

“Fine, fine,” Jeremy said.

When the game loaded, they were greeted by all too familiar music, and a voice announcing that they were about to enter the Cafetorium.

“Hello, again, Level 9, you bitch.” Michael muttered.

“Don’t think of it that way.” Jeremy said. “This time, we’re gonna kick zombie ass.”

They ended up losing all their HP within about eight minutes.

“GOD DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID LEVEL!” Michael shouted as he tossed his controller onto his bed. Then he flopped over dramatically and said, semi-sarcastically, “Woe is we, Jere. The game shall remain unbeaten for all of eternity.”

Jeremy though for a moment and said, “We could just look the level up online...”

“Hell no.” Michael replied without missing a beat. “We can beat the game on our own.”

“Mike, we’ve been stuck on the level for eleven months now.”

“Well, I guess the twelfth time’s the charm.”

Jeremy laughed. Then Michael laughed. They both laughed until it was awkward to still be laughing and not saying anything. Then they were silent for a few minutes.

“You know, Jere?” Michael suddenly said, “I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah, so have I.” Jeremy said. His face fell as remembered why he missed these sorts of afternoons in the first place. “Mike?” he started. “I’m sorry. For everything. I was a dick. A major dick.”

“Jere, it wasn’t you. It was the goddamn tictac.”

“But it was off at the party. It _was_ me that called you a loser.”

After another silent moment, Michael finally said, “You know I wouldn’t be playing the game with you right now if I hadn’t forgiven you, right?” Jeremy didn’t say anything. “Well I guess you do now.” Michael continued. Then he reached for the Wii remote and reset the level. “Now how about another try?”

Maybe things wouldn’t be the way they used to. But things could eventually reach a new normal. And the boys would be willing to be prepared for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys. Platonic boyf riends is giving me life during quarantine.


End file.
